The Reveal
by Fireking492
Summary: Reveals the truth about the events in An Unexpected Adventure Of Insanity.. Successor to this story will be called Miis Go To Hogwarts!


**The Reveal**

 **Earth Time: Labor Day: September 3rd(morning and early afternoon)**

 **Authors Notes: Hi guys! Welcome to a story in which lots of things will be revealed(has one of my miis in it and takes place in our world)! This story is the sequel of An Unexpected Adventure Of Insanity and another story, called Miis Go To Hogwarts will take place after this one! Now, please enjoy this!**

I get up from bed and after using the bathroom, I head downstairs to retrieve and turn on my laptop! After doing so, I walk back upstairs to my room with the laptop in my hand! When I go back into my room, to my shock, I see Austin alive in the flesh here on Earth sitting on my bed!

As soon as I sit down on the bed myself, cover myself and Austin with my comforter, and set the laptop on the comforter, Austin says to me " _Hi Adam! Didn't expect me to waltz in did ya? Well, I know its like 6:40 in the morning but I really wanted to hang out and talk to you about something important!_ "

After I click on the Microsoft Edge icon on the laptops taskbar, I reply to Austin _"Im not surprised you want to hang out with me but I have 2 questions, one, how did you get here and two, what important thing do you want to tell me about?_ "

Austin answers my questions with " _Ever since I arrived in Miitopia to help my dad save it, I have been secretly wishing every night that I could meet you in person one day! When I started experiencing the events that took place in that other Miitopia, I thought my dreams had come true just like you did besides when we actually did meet in your town of Fun Land.. Not too long after, the Guardian in my native Miitopia informed me that all those events in that other Miitopia were just a dream.. Then, Guardian granted my wish to meet you in exchange for me passing along the whole dream thing along to you as Guardian didn't have the power to tell you while also granting my wish.. Whenever my team in Miitopia goes out on an adventure and Im here, I must go back until its over.. The good thing about the dreams is that all of us besides those from this world who were in those dreams with you remember it all!_ "

By this point, everything had loaded up(including Discord) but I decided to wait on it so I could respond to Austins explanation with

" _Well that explains why that whole adventure was somewhat unrealistic! Btw, what do you wanna do, Austin?_ "

Austin replies " _Whatever you wanna do!_ "

I say back while responding to some PMs from a fellow fanfic writer " _Alrighty then! I plan on listening to some songs, play on my 3Ds, watch videos, and check Twitter, Deviantart, Fanfiction, and Discord!_ "

Austin responds with " _Sounds like a plan! I cant wait to watch stuff with you! Also, who are you talking to on that website?_ "

After finishing up replying to the fanfic writer, I answer Austin with " _Well I am talking to DragonKnight15 who writes the best fanfic series I have ever read in my like 2 and a half years of reading fanfiction! The series is called Dragon Knight Reborn and it is so flippin amazing! Its a crossover between Yugioh and a whole bunch of other fictional works such as Yugioh GX, Naruto, Bleach, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sonic! Now its time to see what's been going on on my Twitter page!_ "

Once I look at my notifications, I tell Austin " _Holy Ra! My new favorite band, Scorpions liked one of my tweets! I thought I would never see this day anytime soon! This is amazing! Im pretty sure they liked it because I tagged em in it and I put that Scorpions is my favorite band on my Twitter bio! I can die a very happy and accomplished dude now! Im just kidding about that but still, this is amazing! Lets check Discord and Deviantart now!_ "

Austin replies to that with " _Woah that really is amazing! And ok lets check it all out!_ "

After looking through all that, I say to Austin " _Uhh.. I really gotta use the bathroom.. While Im gone, feel free to look in the drawer under my bed and the stuff to the right side of my bed! I have no idea how long I will be so have patience with me! Whenever I leave the room, look in the areas I just told you to btw!_ "

Austin nods and I leave to go use the bathroom! After a little while of being in the bathroom, I come back in to see the room looking as neat as I left it(wow Austin did a great job of leaving things the way they were)!

As soon as I get on the bed again, Austin having just sat back down too says to me " _Im bored! Can we watch stuff? Pretty please?_ "

I reply " _Of course, Austin! Not only are your puppy eyes irresistible especially for someone like me who loves you very much but also, I was planning on that anyway! Let's have fun!_ "

After like 2 hours of laughing while watching videos(including a Lorax Movie one), I realize that my dad is gonna come in my room in like 20 seconds so I pause what we are watching and say to Austin " _Austin! My dad is coming! Get in the closet quick and don't make any noise!_ "

Austin nods and I help him get in! As soon as I can, I lay back down in my bed just in time for my dad to come in and ask me a question about this chocolate thing that I never tried before.. I reluctantly told him that I will try it and he went downstairs to make it..

I then open the closet door and Austin comes right out looking a little uncomfortable..

Austin looks ready to cry a bit from the discomfort as he says " _Can we cuddle? Being in that closet full of lots of stuff hurt a bit.. And I wanna bond some more!_ "

I gently pat him on the back and while stopping myself from laughing, I reply " _Of course silly! Its a great idea! Btw, I will have breakfast in less than an hour so I will have to stop cuddling then, when I use the bathroom, and when I need to work on some writing I wanna do for fun!_ "

After watching a bunch of videos and me having breakfast, we finally get to listening to some DragonForce(while I play on my 3Ds)!

After the fourth song, I ask Austin " _Hey Austin, you like DragonForce's songs?_ "

Austin energetically answers with " _Yeah! They sound as awesome as you are!_ "

I blush a bit and say " _Aww, thanks Austin! You are really awesome too! I say that not just because you are my boyfriend btw! Now then, I must use the bathroom again, go look at my stuff in the 2 drawers that have em which are the one I already told you about and also, the bottom drawer of the dresser in front of my bed!_ " Austin nods once again and I head to the bathroom!

After the bathroom break, me and Austin look at whats happening on the internet, 3Ds games(Austin left during Miitopia playtime though but came back right after) and watch some more videos!

After finishing chatting with a guy whos in a band down in Florida, I tell Austin " _Well Im gonna work on writing now! I will call you back somehow when Im done! Wait a sec.. Why is there a letter on the floor?! We gotta check it out before we go our seperate ways for a few hours!_ " **To be continued on Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Authors Notes: Hope you guys liked this! The first chapter of Miis Go To Hogwarts will clear up all the confusion that was caused here! New ACNL chapter coming out within the next 2 weeks(I want time to do other stuff)! Cya around guys!**


End file.
